


Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of a Legend

by SSGokhan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSGokhan/pseuds/SSGokhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legacy of a Legend follows the journey of Goku's great grandson, Gokhan, as he tries to unlock the mysteries of his nearly limitless power.<br/>Follow his journey from the beginning, from the horrible events of his child hood, to the many challenges he faces as a teen and adult, as he struggle to maintain peace on planet earth, while trying to maintain a somewhat normal life.<br/>With the aid of his father, Goku Jr.(Son of Pan), Vegeta Jr, and his many friends, Gokhan will unlock power never before reached, transcending all limits set before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Ball z.  
> The following story is completely fan made story made for intertainment purposes only.  
> Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.  
> Please support the official realease...

Over hundred years have passed since Goku's defeat of Majin Buu. Both Goku's and Vegeta's bloodlines live on in there great grandchildren, Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, and their children. Born to Vegeta Jr was a young Saiyan girl named Bulsa. Goku Jr had 2 children, Gokhan and his 3 year younger sister Angela.

On the day of Gokhan's birth, Goku Sr. made a sudden and surprising announcement, stating “This child, to be named Gokhan, shall grow up and become a powerful saiyan, far surpassing any before him, including me and Vegeta.” Later in that day, earth's greatest hero away.

From that day on, Gokhan lived an average life. He went to school, made friends, and formed a very close bond with Bulsa. The great power Goku Sr. had talked about had yet to be seen, laying dormant inside the child, and it remained so until one horrible day that will forever haunt him, a day on which people he loved died...A day that forever changed him, shaping the course of history…

This is the story of Gokhan

“Greatness is a journey that begins with the impossible and turns into the unforgettable. Greatness is never given, it is earned. Train hard. Dream bigger. Become a legend, and legends last forever”  
-Goku Sr's last words spoken to Gokhan before he died.


	2. The Story Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela, Gokhan's younger sister, is turning 5. The day of her birthday party starts of as any ordinary day, but takes a strange turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first 'real' chapter...hope you enjoy...

A cool spring breeze blew through the air on this most average of days, or so it would seem if not for the large group of outside of the capsule Corp building. Tables ran along the outer edges of the backyard, upon which dozens of different types of food were set. A large group of people all gathered around the food, talking, laughing, and celebrating. All the kids were running around the yard playing, except for one boy in particular. The eight-year-old, 1/32 saiyan,had his back against a wall. He bent around the corner, his spiky, black, untidy hair being blown back by the steady breeze. He peered around as if he was looking for someone. His eyes caught the sight of a young looking girl with light blue hair. The young boy stepped out from his hiding spot and tiptoed over to the young girl, carefully trying to not alert her of his presence. He stepped up right behind her and lightly tapped her shoulder. The girl jumped and spun around, letting out a small squeal. The boy fell over laughing, clutching his stomach. “ It’s not funny Gokhan!” yelled the girl, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. “ Haha, sorry Angela. I had to,” said the boy named Gokhan. “ You're a meanie!” said Angela, crossing her arms and pouting. “ Come on sis, I was just playing around,” Gokhan pleaded. Angela didn't respond and turned her back to him. A tall man in a white button-up shirt and black pants walked over to the arguing siblings. “ ahem,” he said, as another gust of wind blew through the air, racing his black untidy hair, hair very similar yet different too young Gokhans. He stared down at them with a calm, kind face, despite having a long thin scar across his cheek “ oh, uh, hey Daddy,” said Gokhan.  
“I couldn't help but notice that you two are fighting... Again. What is it this time?” asked Goku Jr, Crossing his arms. “ I don't know what her problem is. All I did was sneak up behind her and scare her.” Through the brief explanation, Angela remained silent. “Now gokhan, hasn't Angela told you before that she doesn't like you doing that?” Asked Goku Jr. Gokhan hung his head. “Yeah, she did,” he said. “And hasn't she told you to stop many times?” His father asked. “She has,” the young boy muttered. Gokhan looked over at Angela. “ I'm sorry Angela. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I understand that I shouldn't,” Angela uncrossed her arms and smiled. “It's okay bro. I…” she stopped abruptly, looking over Gokans shoulder. Gokhan and his father turned around to look at where Angela was looking. Having appeared out of thin air, dressed in a purple dress with her blonde hair held up in a bun, was Angela and Gokhan’s mother. Standing next to her in a green sleeveless shirt and jeans, with her curly brown hair hanging loosely around her face, was their adopted sister Sasha. “Sasha!” exclaimed Angela as she ran to her and embraced her in a tight warm hug. Gokhan remained where he was with an inquisitive look on his face, as if asking ‘ Since when did you know how to teleport?’ Goku Jr walked over to their mother. “Wow Mika, you are looking beautiful, as always,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close for a kiss. “Ewww,” exclaimed the three kids as their parents separated. Sasha looked up at their mother. “Mom, is it okay if I go and talk to Angela now?” “Sure, if it's okay with her,” Mika, their mother, look over to Angela. “Sasha wants to talk to you. Do you want to go with her now?”  
“But I was going to play with Gokhan for a bit, right bro?”  
“Yeah sure, we can…” he stopped mid-sentence. “Actually, we can play later. Go talk and play with Sasha,” Said Gokhan as he ran over to a cute girl with bright purple hair. Angela looked at Sasha with a sad face. She quickly put on a smile and said “alright Sasha, let's go,” Sasha put her hand on Angela’s shoulder and they disappeared with a distinct ‘pop’. Gokhan paid no attention to them as he ran over to the girl. “Hey Bulsa!” He yelled out. She turned her head towards him, her magenta hair trailing behind her. “Oh, hey Gokhan,” Bulsa replied, blood rushing to her cheeks.  
Gokhan's parents watched them from afar, now accompanied by a short, muscular man in a grey t-shirt and jeans, his tall, spiky black hair giving him an extra foot of height. Goku looked over at his best friend. “Well Vegeta, it's obvious that Gokhan likes Bulsa, and from what I can see, she likes him too.”  
“Pfft, as if my daughter would fall for a boy like that!” Exclaimed the shorter of the two loudly. Yet, just as he spoke, the two children walked away, holding hands. “Ha! See? I told you Vegeta,” Teased Goku, sticking his tongue out at Vegeta's face. “ So what!? They're just kids. Doesn't mean anything.” He grumbled, his eyebrows slanted angrily, a small scowl on his face.  
“ Maybe you're right Vegeta.”  
“ Of course I am!” Vegeta exclaimed. The 3 parents watch their kids as they walked around.

“ So, have you hung out with Rotenk’s recently?” Asked Bulsa in her silky voice, casually trying to start a conversation.  
“ Not really. And I doubt you consider it as ‘hanging out.’ All he ever wants to do is train and spar.” Bulsa giggled. “What's so funny?”  
“I just remember last time I saw you two together, and you and him ‘sparred’” Gokhan’s cheeks flushed, remembering that embarrassing moment. “ Yeah, that was kind of funny... I guess,” Gokhan stopped suddenly, looking around.  
“What is it Gokhan?”  
“ I thought I felt something. A strange dark energy. But it's gone now.”  
“ So maybe it's just your imagination silly,” suggested Bulsa.  
“ Yeah, maybe,” he agreed, though he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling he suddenly got. Bulsa lightly pushed him playfully. “ It's nothing. Come on, light it up,” she pushed him again. “ tag! You're it!” She let go of his hand and ran away.

The two of them played around for a while until Gokhan's mother stopped them. “ Do you know what happened to Angela? Her and Sasha haven't returned yet.” She asked with clear concern in her voice. “ What? Really? Okay, I'll try to find her. I can think of a couple places that they would go.” Not saying another word, Gokhan lifted into the air. “ Don't worry mom, I'll find her,” he turned around soared higher in the air. For a brief second, he felt the strange dark energy again. But, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. ‘Maybe it is just my imagination’ Gokhan flew through the air towards the nearest body of water. During flight, he stretched out his mind, trying to sense Angela's energy. A few moments later, he felt it. Homing in on it, he landed right next to her. It took him a few seconds to realize that she was all alone. Another few moments past and he soon realized that she was crying. He walked up to her and knelt down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “What's wrong? “ She stopped crying and looked at him, her crystal blue eyes obscured by tears. “Sasha left,” she said in the smallest of whispers.  
“What do you mean? Where did she go?”  
“She…..she didn't say, she just….just left,” she said between sobs. Gokhan pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her tightly, not able to bear seeing her cry. After a few brief moments, she pulled away. “Are ….are you going to leave me too?” Gokhan stared at his sister in disbelief, not able to take in what she was saying. “Of course not. Why would you think that?!” He almost yelled. “ You always want to play with Bulsa and you always would rather be with her than with me,” said young Angela, tears streaming down her face. Gokhan’s mouth moved as if trying to say something but no words came out. He took a deep breath and pulled her back in for another hug. “ I'm so sorry that you feel that way, but no matter what I'm still your brother, and just because there are times when I'd like to have some time alone, doesn't mean I love you any less. I'll always be here for you sis, no matter what.” The two of them continued to embrace each other, neither aware of the events happening back at Capsule Corp.

Mika watched as her son flew into the air and vanished from sight. Her husband walked up behind her, putting his hand around her waist. “Something wrong?” He asked, not aware of Gokhan’s energy dissipating into the distance. “Huh? Oh, no, everything's fine.”  
“Oh, ok...just seemed…”He stopped mid sentence. He slowly turned his head, eyebrows slanting, his calm face instantly turning serious. ‘That energy! Where is it coming from?!’  
“Goku? What's the matter….” she trailed off, now sensing the energy as well. As suddenly as it appeared, it vanished. “ What was that?” asked Mika. “stay here!” Goku jr, said sternly. He flew into the air, quickly accompanied by Vegeta jr. “Did you sense that?!” the untidy haired saiyan asked. “ Of course I did you buffoon! You would have to be completely oblivious to not sense that!” crumbled the spiky-haired saiyan. They flew low through the air. “The energy came from around here,” Goku pointed out, looking down at a small Forest area not too far from Capsule Corp. The two saiyans started to descend. Out of nowhere, a purple energy blast blew past them, nearly missing them. Goku jr's shirt was torn away as he swayed backwards, avoiding the blast. A tall, skinny being in a grey cloak rose out of the forest. “So, you found me,” he said, his voice hoarse and raspy. “ who the hell do you think you are?!?” yelled Vegeta. The clock man bowed forward. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shakra Mel blaka, but just call me shakra,” he spoke calmly, staring at the two saiyans with blood red eyes, the rest of his face covered in Shadows. “well Shakra, what the heck do you want. Start talking or I'll start punching.”  
“hmph, very well.” shakra held his hand out, beckoning Vegeta forward. “You asked for it!” he charged forward, pulling back his arm and releasing a powerful punch. His fist crashed against Shakra’s open hand, the force of impact generating a powerful shockwave. Vegeta twisted his body up, swinging his leg at Shakra’s head. Unexpectedly, his leg smashed against Shakra’s forearm. “Honestly, I expected more from you,” taunted shakra. Vegeta’s anger began to rise. ‘How dare he mock me’ Vegeta receded deep within himself and drew out his full strength, a fierce white flame consuming his body. He assaulted the grey, cloaked man in front of his, barraging him attacks. Shakra raised his arms and blocked each blow perfectly and effortlessly. Vegeta retreated back a few paces and came at shakra with a spinning kick. Shakra blocked it with his hand, just as Vegeta brought up his other knee and swept his leg through empty air. “What the?!” Exclaimed vegeta. “ Is that all you got?” Vegeta spun around. Shakra floated in the air away from him, looking quite displeased. Two balls of energy formed in Vegeta’s hands, pulsating wildly. He released them, firing more in rapid succession.Popping in and out of sight, Shakra dodged through the endless wave of blasts, making his way to Vegeta. With a loud ‘pop’ he appeared in front of Vegeta, twisting around to deliver a hard kick to Vegeta’s abdomen. Instant pain was all vegeta felt. Blood coughed out of his mouth as he went soaring in a downward arch, crashing into the capsule corp building. The building crumble under the impact, sending a dust cloud into the air. ‘Damn….He…...He’s strong….’ Vegeta thought to himself, fighting the pain and cracked, maybe shattered ribs.  
Goku took the opportunity and charged Shakra. Shakra ducked under goku’s fist and connected his foot with his face, sending him spiraling away. A red orb of energy formed in Shakra’s hand, pulsating with power as slowly grew in size “Pathetic!” Shakra spun back around towards vegeta and launched the blast. Light lite up the sky as the capsule corp building exploded, taking vegeta with it. The ground quaked and shook violently. Goku watched, almost as if in slow motion, as the building blew up. ‘Vegeta was in their! He killed him!” Goku’s calm, collective face instantly changed, filling with rage. “You killed my best friend! I will make you pay!” Goku stared at Shakra, pure hatred in his eyes, which were slowly turning from their usual black to a shade of teal. Muscles bulging, energy skyrocketing, Goku’s black hair flared upwards, turning from the cool black to a fierce golden yellow. Yellow flames engulfed surrounded his body, fueled by his rage and his super saiyan power. “That's more like it!” Exclaimed Shakra as a bright purple aura surrounded him. The two warriors floated in the air across from each other, the tension in the air so much you could almost feel it, each of them waiting for the other to make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that was and intesting ending.....sorry if it's a bit of a slow start, but the next chapter will be far more exciting.....  
> If you are wondering, here are the power levels of everyone who fought in this chapter
> 
> Vegetables Jr (70%) 3.36 Million  
> -100% 4.8 Million
> 
> Shakra (1%) 6.25 Million  
> -45% 281.25 Million
> 
> Goku Jr: 5.15 Million  
> -SS: 257.5 Million


End file.
